lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Człowiek w Czerni
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Nieznane | Nazwisko= | AKA=Potwór Człowiek w Czerni Chłopiec w Czerni Czarny Brat Jacoba Czarny Dym Cerberus System Ochronny Alarm Adam Jacob Christian Shephard Flocke John Locke Yemi Tunde Alexandra Rousseau Isabella Pająk meduza | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= ok. 24 r. n.e. | Miejsce urodzenia=Wyspa | Data śmierci=ok. 64 r. n.e. (jako śmiertelnik) 2007 r. (jako Potwór) | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Wepchnięty przez brata do serca Wyspy (jako śmiertelnik) do uzupełnienia (jako Potwór) | Zawód= | Rodzina=Jacob - brat Claudia - matka Nieznana z imienia przybrana matka | Powód Wyspa=Więziony przez Jacoba] }} Wróg Jacoba znany także jako Człowiek w Czerni, Potwór, Cerberus i Czarny Dym - człowiek zamieszkujący wyspę od ok. 24 r. n.e., syn Rzymianki Claudii, brat Jacoba. W przeciwieństwie do brata miał porywczy charakter, był doskonałym manipulantem. Nienawidził swego brata oraz przybranej matki. Został zabity ok. r. 64 przez Jacoba, który zemścił się za zabicie przybranej matki. W wyniku wrzucenia mężczyzny do tzw. Źródła Życia dusza Wroga Jacoba przybrała postać ogromnej chmury czarnego dymu z możliwością jej tymczasowej zmiany na jakąkolwiek inną. Potwór, gdyż tak odtąd nazywany był Wróg Jacoba wcielał się najczęściej w swoją postać, z przed śmierci, w Johna Locka i Christiana Shepharda. W postaci dymu Potworowi towarzyszyły różne odgłosy: mechaniczne zgrzyty, głos taksówek z Nowego Jorku, dziwny syk itd. W związku z faktem, że Jacob nie chciał pozwolić mu opuścić wyspy, mężczyzna poprzysiągł mu śmierć. Jednakże na Wyspie istniały pewne zasady, które mu to uniemożliwiały, a wróg cały czas starał się znaleźć lukę w tych zasadach. W czasie spotkania z Jacobem nie ukrywał swoich intencji, a ten zdawał się pogodzić z faktem, że prędzej czy później mężczyzna osiągnie swój cel. Ostatecznie w 2007 roku, potwór przybierając formę Johna Locke'a przekonał Benjamina Linusa, by ten zabił Jacoba. left|thumb|Eko i PotwórW rozmowie z Benjaminem, po zabójstwie Jacoba, człowiek w czerni zdradził, że jego pragnieniem jest, by "wrócić do domu". Jednakże dokładniejsze informacje na temat owego miejsca i celów potwora nie są znane. Mężczyzna ten dążył do celu nie zważając na innych, gotowy zabijać i niszczyć. Jednakże z nieznanych przyczyn niektórym pozwalał przeżyć, lub objawiał im się przed śmiercią jako ktoś bliski, na przykład przed zabiciem Eko Tunde przybrał postać jego brata. Potwór wydawał się być swoistym "sędzią". Kilkukrotnie analizował przeszłość swoich ofiar, a w 2007 roku w podziemiach murów świątyni udawał, że osądza Benjamina, po czym przybrał postać jego córki by przekonać go do wykonywania rozkazów "Johna". Wtedy też potwór zaprezentował możliwość "generowania" na sobie scen z życia innych osób.Trzy dni po katastrofie lotu Oceanic przybrał postać ojca jacka, aby pomóc mu znaleźć wodę. Wróg Jacoba, podobnie jak jego antagonista to znakomity manipulator. Przekonywał napotkanych ludzi, że Jacob jest zły (w rozmowie z Ricardusem nazwał go nawet diabłem). Przez stulecia starał się opuścić wyspę, lecz wymagało to śmierci Jacoba jak i wszystkich jego potencjalnych zastępców, których Jacob przez lata sprowadzał na wyspę, by udowodnić przeciwnikowi, że istnieje dobro, a ludzkość nie jest całkowicie zepsuta. Biografia Młodość - Narodziny i dzieciństwo Ok. r. 24 n.e. na wyspie rozbił się rzymski statek, którego jedną z pasażerek była ciężarna kobieta - Claudia. W przeciwieństwie do reszty rozbitków zamieszkała ona na drugim krańcu wyspy, gdzie spotkała tajemniczą kobietę. Ta opatrzyła jej rany i opiekowała się nią. Wkrótce nadszedł czas porodu. Claudia urodziła dwóch synów - jednemu nadała imię Jacob, jednak dla drugiego nie wymyśliła imienia. Nagle tajemnicza kobieta zabiła Rzymiankę. Jacoba zaś i przyszłego Potwora przygarnęła. Wróg Jacoba wychowywany był wraz z bratem przez ich przybraną matkę. Opowiedziała ona im o wielu tajemnicach wyspy, m.in. o tzw. Źródle Życia. Dzieciństwo braci polegało głównie na zwiedzaniu wyspy i zabawach na plaży. Pewnego razu odkryli oni, że w drugiej części wyspy obozują ludzie. Matka opowiedziała im, że są oni źli i pragną ukraść światło ze Źródła Życia, a gdy to się stanie wszyscy umrą. Przeznaczenie Mężczyzny w Czerni Wróg Jacoba wraz z bratem zostali wyznaczeni przez ich przybraną matkę na jej następców, mających ochraniać Źródło Życia przed ludźmi. Podczas gdy Jacob pragnął zostać następcą, to jego bliźniak chciał opuścić wyspę. W końcu przystąpił do obozu rozbitków, którym opowiedział o Źródle Życia. Przedostał się przez jaskinię do centrum Źródła i zaczął tam montować tajemniczy mechanizm, który miałby go przedostać do świata zewnętrznego. Pewnego razu podczas rozmowy z matką zdradził jej, że ludzie wiedzą o Źródle Życia i o mechanizmie. Ta nie tylko zabroniła mu opuścić wyspę, ale też wybiła rozbitków. Śmierć Dowiedziawszy się o zabiciu towarzyszy przez matkę Wróg Jacoba zabił ją. W akcie zemsty jego brat zaciągnął go do Źródła Życia i wrzucił doń. Mężczyzna zginął, jego ciało wypłynęło ze Źródła w rzece, zaś dusza przybrała postać czarnego dymu. Potwór wyleciał z jaskini, przewracając Jacoba. Ciało Wroga zostało pochowane w jaskiniach wraz z ciałem matki. W XIX wieku thumb|right|350px|Wróg Jacoba w naturalnej postaci w XIX wieku W XIX wieku Potwór zamieszkiwał polankę w głębi wyspy. Najczęściej przybierał postać naturalną, tj. z przed śmierci, jednak wiadomo, iż przynajmniej raz pojawił się jako dym oraz jako żona Richarda Alperta Isabella. Rozbicie się "Czarnej Skały" Prawdopodobnie w r. 1867 Mężczyzna w Czerni spotkał się z Jacobem pod posągiem Tawaret - miejscem zamieszkania Jacoba. Bracia obserwowali razem sunący po oceanie okręt "Czarna Skała". Potwór obwiniał Jacoba, że to on sprowadził ludzi na wyspę. Wtedy też powiedział o ludziach: "przychodzą, niszczą, walczą, psują". Świadczy to, że Wróg z niewiadomych powodów nienawidzi ludzi. Nocą "Czarna Skała" podczas sztormu rozbiła się na wyspie, niszcząc posąg Tawaret i z niewiadomych przyczyn osiadła w centrum wyspy. Członkowie załogi, którzy przeżyli wnet zaczęli mordować niewolników, jednak niespodziewanie do wraku wtargnął Wróg Jacoba w postaci czarnego dymu. Zamordował on kapitana Magnusa Hanso i wszystkich ocalałych za wyjątkiem niewolnika Ricardo. Kiedy Cerberus chciał go zabić ten zaczął się modlić i to go prawdopodobnie uratowało. Po przeskanowaniu niewolnika odszedł. Zdobywszy informacje o nim i jego całym życiu Wróg Jacoba po jakimś czasie przybrał postać zmarłej żony Ricardo - Isabelli. Powiedział mu, że są w piekle, po czym odszedł. Następnie Wróg przybrał swoją naturalną postać i przybył do "Czarnej Skały", gdzie przykuty był łańcuchami Ricardo. Odnalazłszy ciało kapitana Magnusa Hanso i zabrawszy klucz uwolnił niewolnika i zaprowadził go do swojego obozu. Tam opowiedział mu, że znajdują się w piekle, zaś diabłem jest zamieszkujący w posągu Tawaret Jacob. Ricardo uzbrojony w otrzymany nóż udał się pod zniszczony posąg, gdzie po rozmowie z Jacobem przeszedł na jego stronę, przekonawszy się, że nie jest on diabłem i jest w rzeczywistości dobry. Rozbitek powróciwszy do obozu Cerberusa opowiedział mu o Jacobie i przekazał od niego otrzymany biały kamień. Ten zdradziwszy, że to on jest Potworem i oddawszy znaleziony łańcuszek Isabelli korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Hiszpana odszedł. Wieczorem Wróg Jacoba bawił się na wzgórzu kamykiem Jacoba, kiedy ten odwiedził go. Po krótkiej rozmowie brat wręczył Potworowi wino i odszedł. Jednakże ten roztrzaskał butelkę o skały, zaś trunek wylał się. W XX wiek Za czasów Inicjatywy DHARMA Z pewnością przybyła na wyspę w latach 70. XX wieku Inicjatywa DHARMA wiedziała o istnieniu Potwora. Nazywali go oni najczęściej Cerberusem i tak też dwaj członkowie projektu - Stuart Radzinsky i Kelvin Inman zapisali na ultrafioletowej mapie. Członkowie Inicjatywy otoczyli wybudowaną osadę barierą ultradźwiękową, chroniącą przed Wrogiem Jacoba. Nie wiadomo ile DHARMA wiedziała o nim, ani też czy doszło do jakiś spotkań lub starć. Spotkanie z Francuzami Wiele lat później, w r. 1988 Potwór przybrał postać dymu i zaczął śledzić idącą do Wieży Radiowej naukową ekipę, złożoną z Francuzów: Montanda, Lacombe'a, Brennana, Roberta i Danielle Rousseau i Koreańczyka - Jina-Soo Kwona - rozbitka lotu 815 i podróżnika w czasie. Kiedy grupa weszła na teren tzw. Ciemnego Terytorium Potwór pochwycił idącą na końcu Nadine i gdzieś w koronach drzew bardzo cicho uśmiercił ją, po czym zawiesił na gałęzi. Następnie wydał dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk, prawdopodobnie by powiadomić o swojej obecności naukowców. Ci zawrócili i wtedy odnaleźli ciało towarzyszki, które po chwili spadło na ziemię. Wtedy przywódca Montand zobaczył przelatującego między drzewami Wroga Jacoba pod postacią małego obłoczku dymu. Po kilku chwilach przed całą ekspedycją pojawił się Potwór jako słup czarnego dymu. Wydawał wtedy dziwne odgłosy, przypominające "tykanie". Niespodziewanie Cerberus chwycił Montanda i zaczął ciągnąć go po dżungli. W pogoń ruszyli pozostali członkowie grupy. Wkrótce wszyscy dotarli pod mury Świątyni. Człowiek w Czerni zaczął wciągać naukowca do otworu w murze, wiodącego do sali Potwora, jednak na pomoc Montandowi ruszyli jego kompani. Mężczyźni złapali go za rękę, ale potwór oplótł się wokół jego ramienia, a naprężenie spowodowało, że Francuzi wyrwali je z ciała kolegi. Brat Jacoba zdołał wciągnąć Montanda do swojej jamy, po czym prawdopodobnie odszedł, gdyż po chwili dały się słyszeć głosy Francuza, który mówił, że nic mu nie jest. Być może jednak Potwór zabił naukowca, po czym przybrał jego postać i zwabił do podziemi resztę grupy. Tak czy owak Francuzi z wyjątkiem ciężarnej Danielle zeszli do tunelu. Nie wiadomo co stało się w podziemiach, jednak kiedy mężczyźni wyszli zaczęli się dziwnie zachowywać. Potwór prawdopodobnie zakaził ich tajemniczą chorobą, na którą w przyszłości zachorowali Claire Littleton i Sayid Jarrah. Odtąd chorzy twierdzili, że Wróg Jacoba jest dobry i mówili, że jest to alarm, system obronny wyspy. Jakiś czas później jedyna zdrowa członkini ekspedycji - Danielle Rousseau zabiła wszystkich. Co do Montanda: jeżeli przeżył wciągnięcie do tuneli to zmarł wkrótce od ran. Jego szkielet został znaleziony w 2007 r. przez rozbitków. W 2004 r. W 2004 r. Potwór zamieszkiwał drewnianą chatę w środku dżungli. Przybierał postacie różnych ludzi a na wszelaki kontakt reagował agresją. Nienawidził też technologii. Nie wiadomo jak opuszczał chatę, skoro otaczał ją niemożliwy dla niego do pokonania okrąg z popiołu. Przybranie postaci Christiana Shepharda 22 września 2004 r. na wyspie rozbił się samolotu linii Oceanic Airlens rejsu 815. Potwór przebywał wtedy niedaleko plaży. Szybko spostrzegł w zaroślach leżącego rozbitka - Jacka Shepharda oraz trumnę z ciałem jego ojca - Chirstina. Mężczyzna w Czerni zabrał gdzieś ciało, a sam przybrał postać zmarłego. Wkrótce napotkał psa - Vincenta, któremu kazał obudzić leżącego Jacka. Po jakimś czasie Potwór pod postacią Christiana odszedł. Ujawnienie się rozbitkom samolotu rejsu 815 Z katastrofy ocalało 48 ludzi. Kilka godzin później , wieczorem rozbitkowie usłyszeli w dżungli dźwięki wydawane przez potwora. Monstrum szalało między drzewami, łamiąc je i wyrywając. Po kilku minutach głosy ucichły, a Wróg Jacoba najwyraźniej oddalił się. Napaść na kokpit Następnego dnia trójka rozbitków - Jack Shephard, Kate Austen i Charlie Pace wyruszyli do dżungli w celu odnalezienia kokpitu i zabrania stamtąd radia. Dymiący się wrak spoczywał na terenie tzw. Ciemnego Terytorium. Jakiś czas po wyruszeniu rozbitków niedaleko kokpitu rozpoczęła się ulewa. W tym czasie w nieznanej odległości pojawił się Potwór. Słyszeli go pozostali rozbitkowie, którzy przebywali na plaży. Wkrótce Kate, Charlie i Jack wkroczyli do rozbitego kokpitu, gdzie spotkali poturbowanego pilota Setha Norrisa. Wtedy Człowiek w Czerni uderzył we wrak. Rozbitkowie podbiegli do okien, jednak nie mogli go dostrzec. Po kilku kolejnych atakach Potwór ucichł. Pilot wychylił się przez okno i wtedy monstrum chwyciło go. Wleczony przez dżunglę mężczyzna został zmasakrowany a po śmierci jego ciało Potwór zawiesił na gałęzi jednego z drzew. Spotkanie z Johnem Lockiem Kilka d Jako śmiertelnik Narodziny Wraz z Jacobem urodzili się w tym samym dniu, byli bliźniakami. Byli synami Claudii, która zaraz po porodzie została zabita przez tajemniczą kobietę. Owa kobieta wychowała chłopców, którzy nazywali ją matką. Dzieciństwo Polegało one głownie na spacerowaniu po wyspie, do czasu gdy pewnego razu wraz z bratem podczas polowania, zobaczyli ludzi. Byli to rozbitkowie ze statku, którym na wyspę przybyła ich prawdziwa matka Claudia.Po tym zdarzeniu natychmiast udali się do swojej fałszywej matki chcąc dowiedzieć się kim są ci nieznajomi. W odpowiedzi na pytanie kobieta zaprowadziła ich do do jaskini, z której wydobywało się bardzo mocne światło. Powiedziała że to życie a ludzie z drugiej strony wyspy są źli i pragną je ukraść a kiedy to się stanie wszyscy umrą. Ujawniła też fakt, iż jej zadaniem jest ochrona tego życia i to że kiedyś jeden z nich ją zastąpi. Jako dusza uwięziona w formie Potwora przybierająca postacie zmarłych Zły za zabicie swojej przyrodniej matki Jacob, wrzuca swojego brata do źródła (serca wyspy). Chwilę później wylatuje z niego czarny dym, przewracają przy tym Jacoba. Tak powstaje Potwór. |} 1867 Mieszka na Wyspie w nieznanym miejscu, często przebywa na polanie na której stoją kamienne rzeźby i meble. Pała nienawiścią do Jacoba. Pewnego dnia przysiada się do niego gdy ten obserwuje statek Czarna Skała sunący w kierunku Wyspy, ironizuje, że to pewnie Jacob ich sprowadził i znów wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Jacob stwierdza, że mężczyzna jest w wielkim błędzie. Poirytowany Wróg stwierdza, że Jacob nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak bardzo chciałby go zabić, Jacob odpiera, że ma tego świadomość. Wróg odpiera, że pewnego dnia znajdą furtkę powrotu a wtedy spełni swoją groźbę po czym odchodzi zdenerwowany. W nocy tego samego dnia w wyniku potężnego sztormu jednostka niszczy Posąg łamiąc go na kawałki po czym ląduje w środku dżungli. Kolejnego dnia nad ranem Potwór odwiedza wrak i morduje całą załogę, przy życiu pozostaje tylko niewolnik z Wysp Kanaryjskich - Ricardus, gdy Czarny Dym próbuje już go zabić ten zaczyna się gorączkowo modlić, stwór błyska kilka razy ostrym światłem prosto na mężczyznę po czym znika. Jakiś czas później Wróg Jacoba powraca na statek by wygnać duch żony niewolnika - Isabelli, która objawiła się mężowi. Później po raz trzeci zjawia się na statku, tym razem w swej normalnej postaci. Daje przymocowanemu łańcuchem do ściany Ricardusowi wodę, mówi mu, że wygląda na to, że znalazł się w piekle oraz, że on jest dla niego przyjacielem. Potwór zdradza też, że jest na Wyspie od długiego czasu, następnie pokazuje Ricardo klucze, mówi,że należą do kapitana i prawdopodobnie oswobodzą go z łańcuchów ale zanim tego dokona musi mieć pewność, że niewolnik w ramach rekompensaty wykona to co on mu powierzy. Ricardus obiecuję że zrobi wszystko czego tylko będzie chciał. Wróg Jacoba uwalnia Hiszpana i mówi, że dobrze go widzieć bez tych łańcuchów. Następnie pomaga wstać osłabionemu więźniowi i mówi, że aby stąd uciec będzie musiał zabić diabła. Następnie Potwór zabiera osłabionego mężczyznę na swoja polanę gdzie daje mu zjeść dziczyznę i mówi, że musi iść na plażę gdzie spotka mężczyznę w białej koszuli. Gdy tylko go zobaczy ma wbić mu nóż w serce bo jeśli da mu powiedzieć choćby słowo dzięki swemu darowi przekonywania ten ktoś przeżyje. Mówi także, że ten mężczyzna to diabeł oraz przyznaje się do bycia Czarnym Dymem. Tłumaczy też Hiszpanowi, że diabeł odebrał mu całe jego człowieczeństwo oraz obiecuję, że jeśli wykona jego polecenie przywróci do życia Isabellę. Były niewolnik zgadza się i odchodzi we wskazanym kierunku. Popołudniem tego samego dnia Ricardo powraca, Potwór od razu wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak i pyta się czy zabił Jacoba. Ricardo daje mu do zrozumienia, że tego nie zrobił i wręcza mu prezent od Jacoba - biały kamień. Potwór też daje swój prezent - łańcuszek z krzyżykiem należący do żony Hiszpana, który znalazł na statku i lekko rozgoryczony jego postawą daje mu do zrozumienia, że jego propozycja jest wciąż aktualna a do tej pory póki nie wykona zadania nie spotka się z żona po czym korzystając z chwili nieuwagi rozbitka znika. Kilka godzin później o wczesnym zachodzie słońca Potwór siedzi na szczycie wzgórza i bawi się w ręku białym kamieniem, nagle przychodzi Jacob. Siada koło wroga i szydzi z otrzymanego od niego samego prezentu, Potwór odpiera spokojnie, że szydzenie nie jest w stylu Jacoba więc niech tego nie robi. Następnie Jacob stwierdza, że Wróg chciał go zabić. Ten potwierdza i mówi, że będzie to robił jeszcze nie raz, aż do skutku po czym pyta się z rezygnacją czy nie może mu po prostu pozwolić opuścić Wyspy ? Jacob zapewnia, że póki żyję nie ma takiej możliwości. Potwór mówi więc, że będzie musiał go zabić na co Jacob ripostuje, że nawet jeśli to zrobi ktoś zajmie jego miejsce, Wróg zaznacza, że tego kogoś też zabije. Jacob traci chęć na dalszą rozmowę, daje rozmówcy butelkę z winem i mówi, że to aby czas mu szybciej zleciał po czym odchodzi ze słowami: "Do zobaczenia" na ustach. Potwór przekręca butelkę do góry dnem, mówi sam do siebie, że ich następne spotkanie nastąpi szybciej niż Jacob się tego spodziewa po czym z impetem rozbija butelkę o skałę na której siedzi. 1988 thumb|left|230px|Potwór atakuje Montanda18 listopada 1988 roku na wyspę trafił ponton francuskiej ekspedycji naukowej. Razem z Danielle Rousseau, Montandem, Nadine, Brennanem, Lacombem i Robertem na plażę trafił Jin-Soo Kwon, rozbitek z lotu 815 i podróżnik w czasie. Francuzi próbowali nawiązać łączność ze światem zewnętrznym, lecz wciąż słyszeli w odbiorniku głos powtarzający liczby: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Będąca w ciąży Danielle poprosiła Jina, by zaprowadził ich do wieży radiowej. W trakcie podróży przez dżunglę Francuzi zauważyli, ze zginęła Nadine. Początkowo myśleli, że została w tyle, lecz nagle usłyszeli tajemniczy dźwięk. Koreańczyk wyjaśnił im, że to potwór i kazał uciekać, lecz Montand zaoponował rozpoczynając poszukiwania koleżanki. Wkrótce znaleźli jej plecak, a gdy spojrzeli w górę, zobaczyli na drzewie jej martwe ciało, które spadło na ziemię. Na okrzyk Jina wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Gdy Montand na chwilę przystanął ponownie usłyszeli tykanie i mechaniczne dźwięki, a między drzewami przemknął obłoczek czarnego dymu. thumb|right|230px|Potwór trzyma Montanda. Po chwili przed Francuzem wzniósł się wróg Jacoba pod postacią słupa czarnego dymu. Schwytał mężczyznę i zaczął go ciągnąć przez dżunglę. Pozostali pobiegli za nimi. Gdy ekipa dotarła do muru świątyni, człowiek w czerni zaczął wciągać ofiarę do dziury w ziemi. Po chwili z dołu dobiegł głos rannego, który poprosił o pomoc, przekonując, że bestia odeszła. Wszyscy poza Jinem i Rousseau zeszli na dół. Po chwili nastąpił błysk i Koreańczyk przeniósł się w czasie. Tymczasem w podziemiach muru choroba "opętała" Francuzów, a Montand zginął. Jego ciało leżało przy zejściu do podziemi jeszcze w 2007 roku. thumb|left|220px|Rousseau celuje do Roberta. Po chwili Jin pojawił się w tym samym miejscu, w styczniu 1989 roku. Widząc słup dymu na wybrzeżu udał się w tamtym kierunku. Odnalazł na miejscu obóz Danielle, a w nim ciała zastrzelonych Brennana i Lacombe'a. Tymczasem Rousseau celowała do Roberta, ojca swojej córki. Twierdziła, że podobnie jak pozostali Robert "zachorował" i jest pod wpływem potwora. Ten przekonał ją, że czarny dym jest tylko systemem obronnym świątyni i nie jest chory. Gdy Rousseau opuściła broń, Francuz nagle w nią wycelował i próbował ją zabić, lecz Danielle uprzednio opróżniła magazynek. Wściekła strzeliła mu w głowę. Po chwili zobaczyła Jina, do którego także zaczęła strzelać, lecz udało mu się uciec. 2004 W 2004 roku gdy na Wyspie rozbija się lot 815 Wróg Jacoba mieszka w drewnianej chatce w środku dżungli, nienawidzi technologii, na wszelki kontakt z nią reaguje agresją. 22 września, tuż po katastrofie lotu 815 Potwór odnajduje w dżungli trumnę, która wypadła z samolotu. Otwiera ją i widzi ciało Christiana Shepharda, Czarny Dym przybiera postać zmarłego ojca Jacka. Już po chwili w nowym ciele widzi w dżungli nieprzytomnego Jacka, który wypadł z samolotu. Napotkanego po chwili psa - Vincenta wykorzystuje do przebudzenia mężczyzny. thumb|left|Pilot wzięty przez potwora.‎ Kolejna aktywność Potwora w dniu katastrofy to wieczór gdy rozbitkowie na plaży przyglądali się wyrywanym w dżungli drzewom oraz wsłuchiwali się w głośny, mechaniczny dźwięk. W tym samym odcinku Jack, Kate i Charlie ruszyli na poszukiwania kokpitu samolotu. Wewnątrz wraku odnaleźli Pilota maszyny, który chwilę potem został porwany przez Potwora. 26 września Potwór znów używa postaci Christiana, tym razem ukazuje się z oddali Jackowi. Podczas polowania Locke spotyka Potwora, lecz ten go nie zabija a prawdopodobnie ukazuje mu "Serce wyspy". Po jakimś czasie Locke zwierza się Jackowi, że "spojrzał w oko tej Wyspy, a to co zobaczył, było piękne." thumb|right|Locke patrzy na Potwora. Boone widzi Potwora podczas halucynacji wywołanych przez wsmarowaną w jego ranę pastę. Stworzenie goni chłopaka oraz jego siostrę, Shannon. Po chwili dopada dziewczynę i porywa ją. Boone po jakimś czasie znajduje Shannon martwą, co także jest wytworem jego wyobraźni. 5 października Czarny Dym obserwuje Sayida zmierzającego do obozowiska Danielle, gdy ten dociera na miejsce daje o sobie znać za pomocą odgłosów. thumb|left|Potwór Podczas podróży do ciemnego terytorium, do Czarnej skały, Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate oraz Leslie Arzt znów spotykają Potwora. Chowają się za dużymi drzewami, gdzie są bezpieczni. Na pytanie Jacka, czemu to stworzenie ma służyć, Danielle odpowiada: 'temu, czemu służą wszystkie systemy obronne - by coś chronić". Kate zaś pyta, co może być tak mocno strzeżonego. Francuzka odpowiada: "Wyspa". Niedługo potem czarny dym znów się pojawia i próbuje wciągnąć Locke'a do otworu, z którego się wyłonił. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna zostaje uratowany dzięki Jackowi i Kate, którzy przytrzymują Johna, a do dziury wrzucają dynamit zabrany z Czarnej Skały. Potwór znika. , thumb|right|Eko i Potwór 10 listopada Charlie i Mr. Eko spotykają Potwora. Zbliża się on do Eko, który wcale nie wydaje się przerażony. W smugach dymu widać sceny z przeszłości Nigeryjczyka. Po chwili dym znika. thumb|left|Śmierć Eko Po długiej nieobecności Wróg Jacoba objawia się znowu, tym razem 2 grudnia. Przybiera wtedy postać brata Eko - Yemiego, którego ciało leży w awionetce na Wyspie. Pod ta postacią spotyka się z Eko i rozmawia z nim, na końcu ironicznie stwierdza, że "nie wie dlaczego Eko zwraca się do niego jakby był jego bratem" po czym przybiera formę Potwora i morduje Eko Tunde rzucając nim po drzewach. Umierający Eko zostawia jeszcze wiadomość wyrytą w swym kiju do rozbitków: "Wy będziecie następni" po czym umiera 10 dni później Czarny Dym ściga w dżungli przykute kajdankami do siebie Kate i Juliet. Dziewczyny chowają się wśród drzew. Potwór odnajduje je, lecz nie robi im krzywdy - zdaje się im przyglądać, wydając przy tym odgłos towarzyszący robieniu zdjęć (być może "skanuje" pamięć?). Dzień później drugi raz widzimy stwora również goniącego Kate i Juliet, dziewczyny uciekając natrafiają na płot, przez który Kate nie chce przejść. Juliet mówi, że jest wyłączony, wyciąga kluczyk do kajdanek i odpina się od Kate. Kobiety przechodzą przez płot, po czym Juliet uruchamia urządzenie. Płot wytwarza niewidzialną barierę, której Potwór nie może pokonać - odbija się od bariery i znika. Juliet ujawnia, że Inni wiedzą o istnieniu Potwora, lecz nie wiedzą czym on jest. thumb|right|200px|Wróg Jacoba patrzy na [[Hugo ]] 21 grudnia 2004 do chatki Wroga Jacoba wchodzą John Locke i Benjamin Linus. Ben który nigdy nie spotkał Jacoba okłamuje Locke'a, że mieszka on właśnie w tej chatce i rozmawia na popis z pustym krzesłem twierdząc, że siedzi właśnie na nim Jacob. Locke wyśmiewa Bena twierdząc, że nie da się nabrać na jego oszustwa i chce już wyjść z chatki gdy Wróg Jacoba mówi "Pomóż mi". Zaskoczony John odwraca się i pyta się Bena czy coś mówił. Równie zszokowany Linus stwierdza, że nie odzywał się. Zafrasowany Locke wbrew ostrzeżeniom Bena wyjmuje latarkę i zapala ją. Wtedy ukrywający się w ciemnościach Wróg Jacoba wybucha złością, rzuca po ścianach krzesłami, tłucze szkło oraz rzuca Benem o ścianę. Przerażony Locke wybiega z chatki, tuż za nim podąża Ben. thumb|left|225px|Wróg Jacoba w chatce Dwa dni później, 23 grudnia do chatki podchodzi zabłąkany w dżungli Hurley. Gdy zbliża się do okna widzi usadzone na krześle ciało Christiana Shepharda, wtem Potwór w postaci brata Jacoba zbliża się do okna i lustruje Hugo swoim przerażającym wzrokiem. Hurley ucieka. thumb|left|Potwór atakuje ludzi Widmore'a 29 grudnia zdesperowany i zrozpaczony po śmierci Alex Ben zamyka się w tajnym pomieszczeniu w swoim domku w Barakach i wzywa Potwora poprzez spuszczenie wody do źródła Wyspy. Monstrum natychmiast zjawia się i wymordowuje żołnierzy Keamy'ego okupujących Baraki, umożliwiając Benowi, Johnowi, Sawyerowi, Hurleyowi i Milesowi opuszczenie Dharmaville. Dzień później w nocy pod postacią Christiana Shepharda objawia się Claire i bierze w ręce Aarona, zszokowana dziewczyna ulega "czarowi" gościa i zostawiając Aarona udaje się z nim myśląc, że to jej ojciec do chatki. W Sylwestra 2004 jako Christian przyjmuje w chatce Johna Locke'a, który chce rozmawiać z Jacobem. Potwór okłamuje rozbitka, że on może rozmawiać w jego imieniu. W trakcie spotkania Locke widzi w chatce otumanioną Claire, która mówi mu, że w końcu jest tam gdzie być powinna. Z kolei gdy Locke pyta co mają teraz zrobić fałszywy ojciec Jacka nakazuje mu przesunąć Wyspę wiedząc jakie to będzie miało efekty. Nieznany czas Podczas jednego z przeskoków Wyspy ranny po upadku na dno studni Locke znajduje się w mroźnej jaskini prowadzącej do kołowrotka. Fałszywy Christian objawia się i mówi Johnowi, że jest tu by pomóc mu dokończyć zadanie, sugeruje, że błędem było pozwolenie Benowi na przeniesienie Wyspy. Obserwuje Johna gdy ten przenosi Wyspę. Na koniec mówi mu: "Pozdrów mojego syna" 2007 Kiedy Sun i Frank docierają do baraków, słyszą poruszającego się Potwora wśród zarośli otaczających osiedle. Kreatura nie ukazuję się im ani nie atakuje, chwilę później się oddala. Zamiast tego pojawia w jednej z chatek i wychodzi na ganek. Gdy Sun pyta o Jina zaprasza parę do jednego z domków. Tam pokazuje im zdjęcie Dharmy z 1977 roku na którym są Jack, Kate i Hurley mówiąc, że tam właśnie jest teraz jej mąż. thumb|Potwór otacza Bena thumb thumb|Płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca potwora przed egipskim bogiem W barakach Ben próbuje przywołać potwora, a gdy ten nie pojawia się, Ben schodzi w podziemia świątyni, by poddać się sądowi. Czarny dym wynurza się z pod rzeźby przedstawiającej Anubisa i kreaturę, otacza mężczyznę, zaś w jego kłębach widać fragmenty z życia Benjamina, po czym Potwór chowa się w głębi ziemi, pod rzeźbą. Linusowi ukazuję się potem Alex, która zna jego zamiary zabicia Johna. Dziewczyna ostrzega, by tego nie robił i podążał za Locke'm. W tej scenie Alex była najprawdopodobniej wcieleniem Potwora. thumb|right|200px|Wróg Jacoba pojawia się na plaży jako [[John Locke ]]W 2007 roku gdy na Wyspie rozbija się samolot linii Wróg Jacoba przyjmuje ciało Johna Locke'a który martwy był przewożony tymże lotem. Dzień po katastrofie pojawia się przy brzegu stojąc po kostki w wodzie i zostaje wyprowadzony na brzeg przez rozbitków. Stwierdza, że nazywa się John Locke i ostatnie co pamięta to umieranie. Od razu budzi podejrzenia Ilany i Caesara, kolejnego dnia rano spokojnie je mango i rozmawia z Ilaną. Widać, że jest bardzo zadowolony i ma triumfalne spojrzenie. Wieczorem w stacji Hydra Caesar zdradza fałszywemu Locke'owi, iż chwilę przed katastrofą widział jak kilku pasażerów lotu po prostu rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. John twierdzi, że wie co się stało po czym opowiada mu o tym jak przez 108 dni razem z innymi znajdował się na tej Wyspie, po czym sześciu z nich ją opuściło i on musiał udać się do świata zewnętrznego aby ich odnaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem. Mówi także, że w trakcie tej misji został zabity. Zaciekawiony Caesar prowadzi Locke'a do pomieszczenia z rannymi - na jednym z łóżek śpi Benjamin Linus. John mówi, że to człowiek który go zabił. Wieczorem tego dnia udaje się do stacji Hydry gdzie leży poobijany Ben. Siada przy jego łóżku i czeka na pobudkę Linusa, gdy ona następuje Fałszywy Locke wita cynicznie mężczyznę, Ben jest wyraźnie zszokowany. Mimo to udaje, że wiedział iż Locke wróci do życia na Wyspie i dlatego go zabił. Kolejnego dnia w gabinecie Linusa w stacja Hydra fałszywy John pyta Bena dlaczego go zabił. Linus stwierdza, że Locke miał za zadanie sprowadzić O6 z powrotem na Wyspę. Jednak zawiódł więc Ben musiał przejąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Potrzebował informacji jak wrócić. Gdy je uzyskał, uśmiercił Johna by rozbitkowie wrócili na Wyspę. Locke mówi, że pomoże Benowi w byciu osądzonym. Stwierdza, że jeśli Linus robił wszystko dla dobra Wyspy, to potwór na pewno to zrozumie. Gdy przy łodziach zaczepia ich Caesar Ben strzela do niego mówiąc by John potraktował to jako przeprosiny. Kilka godzin później kiedy dwaj panowie dopływają do baraków, Locke trafnie stwierdza, że Ben chce być osądzony za zabicie córki. Linus nic nie odpowiada, jest bardzo zaskoczony. W domku Bena spotykają Sun i Franka. John mówi, że jeśli Sun chce jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć swojego męża to musi zostać. Koreanka zgadza się, natomiast Frank wraca do stacji Hydra. Po nieudanej próbie wezwania potwora, John proponuje zaprowadzić Bena do miejsca gdzie na pewno będzie Czarny Dym. Niedługo mężczyźni i Koreanka dochodzą do Świątyni. Locke i Ben wchodzą do dziury pod murem. Gdy przemierzają tunele, zapada się podłoga i Linus wpada do pomieszczenia gdzie zostaje osądzony. Gdy John pyta co się stało, otrzymuje odpowiedz "Pozwolił mi żyć". thumb|left|200px|Wróg Jacoba wpycha umierającego [[Jacoba do ognia ]] Następnie cała trójka udaje się do obozu Innych. Locke rozmawia z Richardem. Następnie wraz z Alpertem i Benem idą do dżungli. Tam poleca Richardowi, aby opatrzył człowieka, który zaraz pojawi się obok samolotu przemytników. Ma mu również powiedzieć, że musi sprowadzić rozbitków z powrotem na wyspę oraz ze będzie musiał zginąć, aby wykonać to zadanie. Chwilę później odbywa się scena znana nam z odcinka . Gdy wracają do obozu Locke przemawia do Innych i proponuje im wspólne spotkanie z Jacobem. Pomysł ten nie podoba się tylko Benowi i Richardowi. Idąc do celu John mówi Benowi, że idę do Jacoba aby go zabić i będzie musiał zrobić to właśnie Linus. W trakcie podróży mówi do Richarda, że po wszystkim będzie musiał wymordować pasażerów lotu 316. Te słowa zastanawiają Alperta i powodują, że zaczyna mieć podejrzenia iż osoba z którą rozmawia nie jest Johnem Lockiem. Kiedy docierają do Posągu Locke i Ben wchodzą do pomieszczenia pod nim, aby spotkać się z Jacobem. John mówi liderowi Innych, że musiał bardzo dużo przejść, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Następnie mówi, żeby Ben wykonał powierzone mu zadanie. Jacob mówi do Bena, że powinien opuścić posąg i dać panom obgadać swoje sprawy, cynicznie zerka też na swojego wroga w ciele Locke'a i mówi, że w końcu odnalazł swoją furtkę. Następnie Jacob próbuje przekonać Linusa, że nie musi tego robić. Zszokowany Ben wypomina Jacobowi wszystkie straszne rzeczy które spotkały go po mimo wiernej służbie Wyspie. Następnie wyjmuje nóż i wbija go w serce Jacoba. Gdy ten upada na ziemię zaczyna coś mamrotać pod nosem, zaciekawiony wróg Jacoba pochyla się i pyta się co Jacob mówi. Ten szepcze "Oni nadchodzą". Wyraźnie zirytowany tymi słowami fałszywy Locke wpycha umierającego Jacoba do paleniska i triumfalnie obserwuje płonącego przeciwnika. Ofiary Cerber thumb|right|180px|Mityczny CerberCerber to nazwa używana wiele razy na ukrytej mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych, ujawnionych w epizodzie . Został ujawniony przez Carltona Cuse'a i Damona Lindelofa na galerii Comic Con 2007 jako kolejna nazwa potwora. Cuse powiedział, że była to "jedna z" nazw potwora, natomiast Lindelof potwierdził, że Radzinsky i Kelvin nazywali potwora imieniem Cerberus i sugerowali, że "mógł już być nazwą stosowaną przez DHARMA Initiative" dla oznaczenia potwora. Cerberus to również . Potwór często przyjmuje kształt węża co może być źródłem pochodzenia nazwy. Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Eko i Potwór.Jak wynika z wywiadów z twórcami serialu, widzieliśmy także potwora nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przybrał on formę pająka, który ukąsił Nikki w epizodzie Expose. * W epizodzie kiedy Juliet i Kate spotykają się z Potworem, ten pojawia się z dżungli w postaci trzech osobnych strumieni czarnego dymu, który wówczas złącza się w jedno. Trzy osobne "głowy" mogą być odzwierciedleniem mitycznego Cerbera - trójgłowego psa. * W epizodzie Jack zapobiega wciągnięciu Locke'a przez potwora do podziemnej pieczary. Może to mieć związek z mitologicznym Cerberem, ponieważ był on wg definicji Strażnikiem Podziemia. Inne odwołania do podziemia występują również w: hieroglifach w Stacji Łabędź, na Ukrytej Mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych oraz gdy Anthony Cooper mówi że Wyspa, jest "piekłem". * Dół, do którego potwór chciał wciągnąć Johna może też być jednym z CV (otworów, dołów) zaznaczonych na ukrytej mapie. * Wróg jacoba to Adam a jego matka to Ewa ( dwa ciała znalezione przez Jacka i Kate w jaskiniach) * Jak chce zniszczyć wyspę przy pomocy [[Desmonda]]a? Dźwięki Potwór wydaje wiele różnych dźwięków, zarówno biologicznych, jak i mechanicznych. Najczęściej dźwięki te określane są jako: brzękanie, szczękanie i terkotanie. Rose twierdziła, że odgłosy wydawane przez Potwora brzmią dla niej znajomo. Rose mieszkała w Nowym Jorku. Zostało również potwierdzone, że jeden z dźwięków zaczerpnięto właśnie z Nowego Jorku, z taksówek. Pytania bez odpowiedzi Linki * Spotkanie Eko z potworem z odcinka The 23rd Psalm * Śmierć Mr. Eko * Dym atakuje Juliet i Kate * Dym atakuje ludzi ze statku * Dym wciąga Montanda do nory de:Samuel en:The Man in Black fr:Antagoniste de Jacob ru:Враг Джейкоба